moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping
Ice Age: The Kidnapping is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course ''(2016). It is the sixth installment of the ''Ice Age franchise, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and produced by 20th Century Studios and Blue Sky Studios. It was directed by Mike Mitchell, Galen T. Chu and Mike Thurmeier, and written by Michael Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. The film stars the voice talents of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Josh Peck, Simon Pegg, Seann William Scott, Jennifer Lopez, Queen Latifah, Josh Gad, Wanda Sykes, Adam DeVine, Nick Offerman, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Keke Palmer, Michael Strahan, Jessie J, all reprising their roles from previous films. New additions to the cast include Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Emma Waston, Mark Hamill, Noline Oliver, Bonnie Wright, Steve Blum, Shakira, Jim Cummings, Sarah Silverman, and Rhianna. Synopis 2 years have passed since Ice Age: Collision Course and things have settled down again. The Sub-Zero Heroes have faced and survived: ice ages, floods, dinosaurs, breaking contents, and asteroid collisions. And now their most EPICEST adventure ever. Granny and Teddy have decided to move to The Valley, Buck, Gavin, Gertie and Roger decides to stay on the surface because they don't have any family back in Pellucidar (Aka the Dino World) and they liked it better on the surface. Peaches and Julian had a kid called Seymour and Sid and Brooke had a kid too called Scott. Also Diego and Shira also had a cub called Waylon. BUT Captain Marco and Captain Nak the 2 brothers of the late Captain Gutt kidnap Seymour and Scott! So The Herd must get those 2 kids back and put a stop to the pirates once and for all! Cast *Ray Romano as Manny a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd *John Leguizamo as Sidney "Sid" a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend *Denis Leary as Diego a Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend *Queen Latifah as Ellie a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife *Keke Palmer as Peaches a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter *Adam DeVine as Julian a Mastodon and Peaches' husband *Seann William Scott as Crash a Possum *Josh Peck as Eddie a Possum *Simon Pegg as Buck a Weasel *Jennfier Lopez as Shira a Smilodon and Diego's wife *Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids *Alexander Gould as Seymour a brown mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid *Wanda Sykes as Granny a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's grandmother *Jessie J as Brooke a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife *Josh Gad as Louis a hedgehog and Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal *Nick Offerman as Gavin a handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie a cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter *Max Greenfield as Roger a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son *Chris Wedge as Scrat a Saber Tooth Squirrel *Karen Disher as Scratte a female Saber Tooth Squirrel *Michael Strahan as Teddy a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama a Llama who moves to The Valley *Drake as Ethan a Woolly Mammoth and Julian's mate *Nicki Minaj as Steffie a Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife *Heather Morris as Katie a Woolly Mammoth *Elle Fanning as Meghan a Woolly Mammoth *Melissa Rauch as Francine a Giant Ground Sloth who becomes Marshall's love interest *Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist *Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist *Noline Oliver as Jackie a Weasel and Buck's love interest *Sarah Silverman as Roz a lovely Dakotaraptor and Roger's love interest *Rhianna as Brianna a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest *Shakira as Allison a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest *Bonnie Wright as Sophie a Porcupine and Louis's love interest *Aziz Ansari as Squint a Palaeolagus who survived in Ice Age The Great Eggscape *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta a Badger who survived in Ice Age 4 *Nick Frost as Flynn a Elephant Seal who survived in Ice Age 4 *Rebel Wilson as Raz a Procoptodon who survived in Ice Age 4 *Alan Tudyk as Giant Ground Sloths (Sid's dad and brother) They join The Herd *Nicki Watkins as Olivia a Dinofelis and Waylon's love interest *Jim Cummings as Bronzin a New Zealand Giant Moa who joins The Herd *Frank Welker as Cretaceous, Maelstrom, and Axolotl Who reform and survive Ice Age 2. They eat captain Marco ad captain nak and join the herd and the brat pack. *Michelle Rodrigeuz as Rio Pearls a New Zealand Giant Haast's Eagle *Steve Blum as Chuckles a Dire Wolf who joins The Herd *Emma Watson as Bites a Andrewsarchus *Mark Hamill as Krack a Megalania *Jason Segel as Ozzie a purple and maroon Procoptodon *Randy Thom as Momma Dinosaur a Tyrannosaurus Rex/Rudy a white Baryonyx *Anthony McPartlin as Ant a human and Dec's best friend and bonds with Manny, Sid and Diego *Declan Donnelly as Dec a human and Ant's best friend and bonds with Manny, Sid and Diego *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly They join the herd *Ben Glieb as Marshall Sid's brother *Joy Behar as Eunice Sid's mom *John Leguizamo as the announcer which is used for time cards Running t7(shsndjx Release DatNopw there is no ice age the kidnapping